Homestesque
HOMESTESQUE is an MSPFA based rather lightly on (and partly named after) Andrew Hussie's Homestuck. This adventure started some time in September, 2010. The adventure in and of itself borrows mechanics from Homestuck, such as the use of a Sylladex in the stead of a standard inventory system, and the use of a Strife Deck ''to be used in the event of conflict. It also has mechanics unique to Homestesque, including ''Character Sheets and the enigmatic Exploit Ivory. This adventure features several flash updates and original music by EmuLegs. HOMESTESQUE Plot *(WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT! AND NOT THE GOOD KIND!)* The story begins with two playable characters, Neil Garnette and Tyler Steel. They are getting ready to enter the house of their friend who has invited them over for some rousing online gaming. Right from the get-go, they begin to partake in shenanigans that border on the hilarious, including switching each other's hats and pretending that Neil is The Joker. They attempt to ascend the stairs of the house, only to find that their friend's father has left a large Bronzed Carnivore on the staircase, barring their passage. They immediately get to finding a solution to this problem. Of particular note is Neil's decision to sprout wings and fly, which the Exploit Ivory '''(an intangible game entity resembling a many-sided die) responded to by lowering Neil's Astuteness''' (intellect) by a single point. Eventually, Neil uses his vast knowledge of pretty much fucking everything to arrive at the simple answer; he tells Tyler to simply captchalogue the Bronzed Carnivore, thus freeing up the stairs. After a brief confrontation with their friend's father (who, despite being thankful that his Bronzed Carnivore was found, takes a verbal stab at both Neil and Tyler's sexuality), the two boys climb the stairs to meet an inattentive Andre Cementi, who is patiently waiting in his room. After allocating a cluster of dice to his new strife card, stocking up on gaming guidebooks and playing a rather awkward keyboard refrain, Neil and Tyler show up and shit gets real. It is then revealed that there is still one more friend to wait for before the games can begin. The trio spend a little time dicking around. Andre manages to find his third gaming guidebook high atop his bookshelf and out of reach. This is easily remedied by captchaloguing it from afar with his Pictionary Fetch Modus. This is when the fourth friend is introduced in a rather suspenseful manner. She is Sarah Rennings, a local girl who has been friends with the three boys for ages. Interestingly, none of the boys have any romantic feelings for Sarah whatsoever. The kids discuss their schedual for the rest of the night, centered around playing a new game called SQUEST. They then disperse the game's beta CDs for installation. While this is happening, they come across a very messy peice of paper that seems to be "instructions" to the game. Unable to make heads or tails of the grubby scrawlings, they install SQUEST and prepare to play. However, the game doesn't seem to be anywhere close to what they thought it would be... Characters Neil Garnette Neil Garnette is the first character to be named and the first character to be properly introduced. He is the 13 year-old manager of a pizza place somewhere, and he has the power to give himself days off. He has a black hat, a ponytail and a band across one eye due to a paintball mishap. His interests are rather refined, as he seems to enjoy social politics and the thrill of debate. He can play the bass guitar and drums, and has a penchant for computers and computer programming. He also seems to have a vast knowledge of "pretty much fucking everything" for a universally unknown reason. His text is purple, and online he is known as genialCalamity. Early in the story, Neil has been shown to be generally smarter than the rest of the cast, with an accelerated thinking process and the ability to contemplate complicated subjects in a matter of seconds, to an extent where, theoretically, he can repair any intelligence damage he may have suffered. He has also been shown to have a firm grip on reality, which is tested when Neil and Tyler are sucked into SQUEST. Neil's chosen strife specibus is hatkind, and according to his character sheet, his fetch modus is the Chastity Modus. Tyler Steel Tyler Steel was shown at the same time Neil was, but was only properly introduced a couple of updates later. He wears prohibition-era style clothing, which includes his pork-pie hat, a vest, and suspenders. His interests include music, making music, listening to music and music in general, possibly of most if not all varieties. He is a HUGE fan of Batman, and believes that he in fact is Batman. He is quite proficient at playing the bass guitar and is fascinated by Lovecraftian horrors, but has never read an H.P. Lovecraft novel. His text is a simple black and his online handle is baritonalApathy. Andre Cementi Quite apparently the author (PaperHelmet's) avatar. As such he seems to have some control over the story itself, changing his own given name of Ranchodour Excrementking by extracting some of the letters to his liking. He lives with both his Dad and Mom, as well as his pet dog. He is apparently fond of all kinds of games as evidenced by his dicekind strife specibus, but he seems to particularly enjoy video and online games. He also enjoys creating art as further evidenced by his Pictionary Modus and seems to be learning to play the keyboard. He was the one to set up the all night SQUEST gaming session with his friends (Neil, Tyler, and Sarah), and as such is serving the role of administrator to the other players. His text is blue and his online handle is catharsisArtisan. Sarah Rennings Under construction Andre's Father (Dad) Under construction Kristina Alyssa Regina Athena Gooseberry IV A character that apparently lives in the mangrove jungle on the other side of the world from Neil, Tyler, Andre and Sarah. Her interests include archaeology and old objects of all kinds, and often does archaeological digs in the unfinished corner of her room. She lives off the fat of the land, and has made everything she owns with her own two hands, besides her PDA. It has also been mentioned that she has a pot addiction, although it has not been specified if it is an addiction to different types of pottery, or to the drug. She does not own any kind of sylladex, and instead carries her belongings on top of her head. Her text is a light green and her online handle is destinyRose. Under Construction. Squest Under construction Tropes Exhibited *Hello, Insert Name Here *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink *Color By Technicolor (mostly) *You Can't Do That, Stupid! *Hey Guys *Name That Game *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *You Are Now This Guy Category:Adventures